


Default Expressions

by Amidurp_Marco



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bitching, Gen, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amidurp_Marco/pseuds/Amidurp_Marco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, a couple of people were wondering on Tumblr on what Nat, Pepper and Loki would do on a night out. As in, how they would deal with a night off from their 'pet superheroes'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Default Expressions

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling that this is going to be shit...

Sitting in a calm and posh restaurant, Loki Laufeyson, Natasha Romanov and Virginia Pepper Potts were enjoying the get away from their respective idiots for a few hours. Even if that meant Loki would have to deal with Midgardians, at least it was with two of the least annoying ones. Loki sighed slightly. By Valhalla, he was getting used to the puny creatures. Sipping at his glass he smiled slightly, they did make delightful wines though.

"So, Clint missed a target today at practice." Natasha said, Pepper was already smiling slightly. "He then decides that he needs to prove himself, some manly bull crap." She rolled her eyes. "Starts explaining that the sun got in his eyes. The new-be, Willson, tells him 'but it's cloudy sir.' Clint then says, 'I mean dust, there was dust in my eyes.' I don't think I've seen him go so red before! He looked sunburnt, even more so then that mission in Hawaii." Pepper and Nat broke into giggles while Loki just observed.

"I know how you feel." Pepper sighed. "I think you might have heard, but Tony decided that blowing his garage was the best idea since the wheel." She gave a snort. "Goes on this huge rant about he meant to do it, how him and Bruce decided that raising a percentage of a certain chemical in a new energy source or something. Singed beard and clothes, soot all over him, smoking-literally. And one of his first ever robots decides to dose him with a fire extinguisher, I thought I laughed hard but Bruce had to leave the room!" She snickered.

"I know we think we have it hard." Natasha motioned between her and Pepper while crossing her long thin legs that were covered with a knee length, purple satin dress. Her gaze then flickered to Loki, his eyebrows shot up. "I heard Thor had an adventure..." She left the sentence for the God to continue. Placing his wine glass down onto the table he let out humourless laugh.

"Last week, Thor decided to found out the workings of a 'George Foreman.'" He admitted, Natasha's smile just grew and Pepper seemed to lean towards him. "Jane wished to help him. However, Thor being Thor, insisted that he must find out himself. He took a day just to find out how to turn it on and three more just to find out how to work it without burning food or himself. I knew Thor was not bright, but this, as Midgardians say, 'took the cake.'" Pepper and Natasha giggled at Loki's exasperated face. "Unfortunately, he did not know that the machine had to be 'plugged in'. We all woke up in one morning to find both Thor and the machine missing." Pepper snorted into her wine at this. "Three days later Doctor Selvig found Thor carrying the Machine down a dirt road."

"Wait. What?" Natasha asked, she could feel her smiled threatening to split her face. Loki nodded solemnly.

"As you also know, Jane had been giving Thor some basic lessons on driving a vehicle. He had only successfully learnt how to drive and nothing else. Somehow, no one told him that it needed fuel. He got a fare distance away before he had to get out and walk, but he obviously could not leave the 'George Foreman' behind." At this stage Pepper and Natasha were red in the face, Loki couldn't hide his smirk.

"I have to admit, it's nice to get out for once." Pepper admitted.

"I agree." Natasha nodded. "Do you ever feel that when something goes wrong or when they do something stupid, that you just fall into default mode?" She asked.

"Because you know that you are the only sane one in the situation that could have been easily prevented." Loki stated, Nat nodded with enthusiasm.

"And that you are the one who is going to have to drag the idiot by the ear and scold him." Nat laughed. There was a moment silence and a look of amused reminiscence on their faces.

"Have to admit though. My life wouldn't be half as interesting or exciting without him." Pepper smiled, Natasha nodded.

"Yeah, heaven forbid we live a life without life-threatening situations." Nat weighed in.

"Or accidentally blowing up a building." Pepper laughed.

"And walking aimlessly for days with a 'George Foreman.'" Loki added dryly. He had to admit as he observed the two woman who began to chatter animately about something involving Clint nearly shoot Bruce in the shoulder three days beforehand. These two Midgardians were not as bad as he had thought.


End file.
